thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
History
History is the tenth episode of the second season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on December 18, 2000. It was directed by Jace Alexander and written by Lance Gentile. Synopsis A disturbing visit from his former high school girlfriend forces Doc to confront a horrible act he has hidden for years; Carlos struggles to pass a medical school qualification exam. Full Summary Doc is haunted by the darkest secret of his life when he bumps into his former high school girlfriend who reminds him of their life-changing deed 20 years before and though he tries to channel his guilt and rage, his emotions spill over as he chastizes his partner Taylor during an attempted resuscitation. Meanwhile, Doc's regular workmate, Carlos desperately tries to keep from failing a crucial genetics exam that could cost him his shot at becoming a doctor, and is even willing to debase himself and a classmate to keep his dream alive. Cast Main Also Starring * Lisa Vidal as Dr. Sarah Morales * John Michael Bolger as Lieutenant Johnson * Alyxx Morgen as Nurse Morgen * Saundra McClain as Nurse Mary Proctor Guest Starring * Khandi Alexander as Beverly Saunders * Claire Alpern as Jane * Rony Clanton as Bus Driver * Charlotte Colavin as Professor MacIntyre * Davio Dakotablu as Gary * Marilyn Dobrin as Ginny * Rachel Dratch as Darla * Chris Messina as Charlie * Tommy J. Michaels as Anthony (credited as Tommy Michaels) * Lizan Mitchell as Yvette * Benny Nieves as Jarvis * Blake Robbins as Peter * Edward Seamon as Patrick Regan * Sebastian Sozzi as Anthony * Jonathan M. Woodward as Ross Trivia/Notes * This is the first episode that Amy Carlson (Alex Taylor) is in the opening credits and not noted as a special guest star. * In the scene after the opening credits, when, Doc and Carlos are riding in the ambulance, there is a far away shot of the ambulance with nothing on the front, but when they pull in to show Doc and Carlos you can easily see that there is a Christmas wreath on the front. * Khandi Alexander is a guest appearance as Beverly Saunders, then she played as Dr. Alexx Woods in CSI: Miami. Gallery History (2).jpg Music * SheDaisy: Deck the Halls Quotes : Taylor (to a kid after he broke his leg): Skitching? What the hell were you thinking? : Sully: He wasn't thinking. He's 15. ---- : Taylor (after they get a call): Drunk bellyache. : Doc: Hey, if you don't wanna work EMS then don't. (walks off) : Taylor (to Kim): This oughta be fun. ---- : Carlos: It's always weird running into ex-girlfriends. I'm always standing there, thinking about what they look like naked and we're in the middle of an A&P or something... and if there's a new boyfriend or husband then it gets really freaky, 'cause the guy knows that I know, and I know that the guy knows I know. : Doc: What the hell are you talkin' about? : Carlos: Carla Vasquez. 11th grade. Now, that was a girl that looked naked. ---- : Carlos (as he walks away): Hey, grab me a hand ful of cookies from the nurses station, would you? : Nurse: Has Neito been eating my Christmas cookies again? : Doc: No, no, he knows better. : Nurse: You tell Nieto I catch him in my cookies again, I'm gonna cut off his hand and feed it to my tropical fish. ---- Doc: Thanks, but we got it from here. Jimmy: We'll hang out, just in case you need anything. Doc: Yeah, hang out, have a party. (Doc and Carlos go inside. Taylor and Jimmy wait outside. Some guy jumps out the window) Jimmy (into radio): Uh, Doc, Carlos, some guy just jumped out the window. ---- Doc: Nicely dressed criminal. Faith: Yeah, he was a traffic stop that turned up a warrant. And now I need a medicial release so he can take his insulin. Doc: The guy give Bocso trouble? Faith: No, he's a sports agent and Bosco's pissed at him 'cause the Knicks suck and now I'm gonna be here all day. ---- (When two mentally challenged people are living together and started a fire; The woman refuses to go to the hospital) Taylor: Doc, they're minor burns. Doc: She nearly blew up their kitchen making meatloaf. Carlos: Maybe she should stick to takeout. (Taylor and Carlos laugh) Doc: This isn't funny. These two people cannot take care of themselves. Taylor: She's functional. They're minor burns, they're doin' fine. Doc: Don't you have a fire to put out or something? (Taylor walks away) Carlos: Taylor's right. If the woman doesn't wanna go, we shouldn't take her. Doc: She's going to the hospital. (walks off) Taylor: What's his problem? Carlos: Oh, that's Monte Parker saving the world one patient at a time. ---- (About the flies for his class project) Carlos (to Doc): Put my virgins down. ---- Doc (about Carlos' grades): I thought you were doing great. Carlos: They grade on a curve. ---- Bobby: Damn, it feels like snow. Kim: Ooh, I hope it sticks. Maybe we'll have a white Christmas. Bobby: I hope it doesn't. I have to take my mom Christmas shopping in the morning, all the way in Seacacus, traffic's gonna be crazy. Kim: The outlet mall? Bobby: Yeah, believe me, if there were coupons my mom would clip 'em. Carlos: I got these shoes out there, they got good stuff, irregulars, good prices. Kim: Yeah, if you've got one arm that's three inches shorter than the other. ---- Taylor: Doherty says he and Brooke had a great time in the Virgin Islands. Ironic place for them to honeymoon, don't you think? ---- Bosco: So, me and Mike Righetti used to go out tressel by Little Neck Bay and the idea was to be the last guy that actually bailed before the train came. I remember the squeling of the brakes, the horn blowing. I never lost. Faith: Congratulations, Bosco. You overcame your instinct for survival by the sheer force of your own stupidity. Taylor: What are talkin' about? Bobby: Stupid teenage tricks. Kim: Stupid teenage boy tricks. (they talk about something else, then back to their stories) Bobby: Oh, you know what, I climbed the suspension cables of the Brooklyn Bridge once. It's nuts, bro. I've never been so scared in my whole life. Davis: Alright, elevator surfing. You open the hatch, climb up on top with all the cables and stuff. 36 stories, man, other elevators passin' you by. Sully: I could see you doin' that. Faith: I don't wanna hear anymore about these things. I lose enough sleep already just thinking about Charlie. Bosco: Charlie's eight. Faith: I know, that's the point. I can't stop him from growin' up. Kim: Joey's only seven, but just last week he tried jumping from the top of the refridgerator to the table... Missed. Four stitches right across his chin. Bobby: With the stuff we pulled, it's a miracle we survived. Faith: So, do you have any testosterone laden tales you want to share with us, Sully? Sully: Uh, not that I want to share. (everyone laughs) Faith: What about you, Doc? Kim: Doc was too busy helping mother Teresa with the bandages. Bobby: Come on, you must have done some crazy stuff man. Give it up. Doc: Between the Peace Core and the soup kitchen I barely had enough time to train all those seeing eye dogs. ---- Beverly: I called KC's mom, I'm going over there tomorrow. I thought maybe... Doc: Why are you doing this to me? Beverly: I'm not doing anything to you. Doc: What possible difference can it make now? Beverly: It'll make a difference to me. Doc: You can't just come back after 20 years and ruin my life! ---- (After a previous patient sets a fire cooking, again. Carlos made a smart comment before) Doc: Yeah, I guess Darla forgot to order takeout. ---- Taylor: Are you happy? You made me cry. That was the point, right? ... Were you just gonna stand there and let me kill her? Doc: You don't wanna help the patients that need it, you're in it for the adrealine rush. Taylor: You know why I took the fire exam? I had a little boy once, beaten by his father. He was bleeding out, his spleen was ruptured, and he was crying, and he looked up and asked me what he had done that was so bad. Begged me to ask his father to forgive him. This little boy... and that's what he was thinkin' about when he died. Doc: And what's your point? Taylor: What kind of person would let someone die to prove that they were right? ---- Carlos: A "D"? I can't get a "D". Professor: I can give you an "F" if you want and you can repeat the course. Carlos: I can't get into med school with a "D" in genetics. Professor: Well, then maybe med school isn't for you. ---- Beverly: I thought that you were gonna tell her. Doc: Me?! This was your idea. Beverly: She deserves to know what happened. Doc: Oh, she's fine, she's fine. She accepted it years ago. We're the ones that are still living with it, and know you want me to punish her?! You want me to rob her of her peace, her memories, after everything that I've already stolen from her? Beverly: It wasn't only your fault. Doc: I could've stopped him. Beverly: I was trying to make you jealous. I liked seeing two boys fight over me. Doc: I never should have come here. You never should have made me come here. Beverly: I didn't make you! You came because you wanted to! You came because you had to! Just like me. I can't tell her. I was a coward then, and I'm a coward now. ---- Carlos: You're right, I'm an idiot. I got a "D" in genetics. Doc: I never said that you were an idiot. Carlos: Who the hell was I to think that I could be a doctor? Hell, I couldn't finish a year of high school without moving to another foster home. Doc: Look, I gotta get inside. Carlos: It doesn't matter whether I passed the course or not, the truth is, I'm just not smart enough. I ever slept with this dumpy girl to get her lab notes. The I thought about you and, I couldn't go through with it. Doc: Me? Carlos: You always do the right thing. Doc: Not always. Carlos: More than most. Doc: What do you want, Carlos? Carlos: I felt bad about that girl, and I wanted to tell somebody, I guess. ---- : Doc: You ever had a moment that you'd give anything to get back? : Dr. Morales: The day I chose emergency medicine comes to mind. : Doc: I need to tell you something. : Dr. Morales: What? : Doc: I killed a boy when I was 15. His name was KC, he was my best friend. We got into a fight over Beverly, that woman that called. He came at me with a brick, and I hit him, and he he fell backwards and hit his head... and he died. And when the ambulance came, we lied and said that he was running and he tripped. (sighs, and starts crying) I'd give.. I'd give anything to get that moment back. I go to DoJang, to try to control my temper, but it's still there... I try to make a difference, and no matter now many lives I save, KC, he's still there starin' up at me from... we concrete... dying... pleading. ---- : Kim: What happened? : Bobby: Doc was playing God again. : Kim: Oh, you got promoted from saint to the big guy? : Doc: Shut up. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two